List of all Encounter cards
The following is a list of all Encounter cards in Hand of Fate 2, ''separated by type and then in alphabetical order. Normal Encounters ''Permanently in the deck * Alistair's Antiquities * A Fiend in Need * A Stiegal Pumpkin * A Winding Trail * Alchemist * Arm Wrestling * Berta's Betting House * Bitter Winter * Blacksmith * Borrow Burrow * Bridge Skirmish * Burning Building * Caravan Robbery * Carriage of the Departed * Cartographer * Cave of Wonders * Change of Plans * Courier * Cunning Man * Dark Alleys * Deep Water * Desert Trek * Distressed Damsel * Duel * Dwarven Haggler * Empire Contacts * Empire Fort * Estrella's Unusual Contact * Exploding Doodads * Exploring the Wilds * Fabled Beast * Fairy Ring * Fallen Treasure * Fame and Shame * Fate's Dealing * Feast of Kallas II * Fetid Fens * Field of Fae * Forgotten Dreams * Fork in the Road * Friendly Innkeeper * Gambling Hansel * General Store * Gnome Hunt * Gnomish Exchange * Goblin Hunt * Goblin Retainer * Goblin Tracker * Goblin Trader * Grimalkin * Grobben's Training * Healer * Healing Waters * Helpful Priest * Hired Hand * Holy Relic * Illicit Trade * Inn by the Sea * Interception * Ironpeak Ballistics * Ironpeak Necropolis * Knight's Sword * Little Devil * Loan Shark * Lost Boy * Mage's Workshop * Man-Eating Tree * Mystery Chest * Mystical Island * One Drunken Night * Ordeal by Iron * Palace Armoury * Pauper Dilemma * Payment Due * Pickpocket * Plague * Purgatory * Raider Prevention * Raiders Ambush * Rana's Remarkable Fishing * Return to Rumstock * Scouting Party * Sea Dog Hali * Shaman of Eyebright Weald * Soothsayer * Spider Trap * Spyglass * Stirring in the Mire * Stranger In The Shadows * Street Fighter * Tarts, Pies, and Exotic Lies * Temple Prayers * The Black Cauldron * The Peasant's Son * The Pit * The Silver Deer * The Underneath * The Wretched * Thomas the Ogre * Toshers * Town of Corruption * Trading House * Unimpressed Farmer * Unrest in Ironpeak * Wandering Tracker * Warring Kingdoms * Watch Tower * Waterfall of Youth * Wetland Ambush * Winter Solstice * Wishing Well Only available before completing the objective * Cheerful Woodcutter * Feast of Kallas I * Finding Forest Folk * Market Thief * Return to Deadly Forest * Road to Goblin Town * The Old Maiden * Westwend Tavern * Yvette's Cottage * Yvonne's Cottage Companion-Specific Encounters Ariadne * Anders the Drunkard * A Mechanical Oddity * A Stiegal Pumpkin (Normal Version) * Terror-vein Ore * The Blacksmith's Daughter Colbjorn * Clan Eyebright * Hoarfrost Trial * Shaman of Eyebright Weald * Clan Crowfoot * Colbjorn's Atonement Estrella * The Mayor of Far Water * The Peasant King * Estrella's Unusual Contact (Normal version) *Empire Captain Bellmare * Battle for Far Water Malaclypse * Malaclypse's Problem * The Underneath * The Stolen Ones * The Madmen * The Cure Platinum Encounters * A Man of the World * Dealing with Thieves * Death's Garden * Elders Gift * Goblin Town * Lady of the Lake * Merchant's Favour * Saint Tala's Day * Shrine * The Demon Arae * The Maiden * The Silver Man Brimstone Encounters * Deadly Forest * The Far North * Confused Thief * Hoarfrost Trial * Return to Lysa Hora * Sunken Catacombs * Wine of the Gods Challenge-Specific Encounters * A Friend in Need * Carnival * Forest Ambush * General Store * The Royal Road * Dead Drop * Whispers from the West * Captured Soldiers * Stranded Noble * Westwend's Plague * Last Stand * Blizzard * Avalanche * Blessed Brew * Ogre Ambush Token Encounters * Feast of Kallas * Finding the Forest Folk Category:Cards